the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Danganronpa - And Then There Were None
is the seventh season of Danganronpa ''and the first season of its second generation. Hosts Season Changes *Location: The Prison School of Gifted Inmates; ''The New College of All Talents *Murder Visuals Implemented. People * Note: There were a series of deaths that did not play as part of the main killing game. Wendy shot herself whilst playing Russian Roulette and Gavin willingly ingested a poisonous berry during Chapter 3's investigation. * LeShandria faked her death in Chapter 4, it was revealed mid-trial that she'd been hiding in the trial room using The Science Corner's secret entrance to the trial room. Rulebook # You are forbidden taking off your watch at any time. # The invigilator may add rules at any moment. # Trying to damage any of the school's equipment on purpose or littering the school area is forbidden. # To meet the requisites of an early release you have to kill one of your classmates and get away with it. # Three people have to find the corpse to make a murder official. An announcement will play once this condition is met. # Students are granted a period of investigation once the body discovery announcement is made, their goal is to gather evidence about the crime. # After the Investigation period is over, the students are to have a trial and in the end vote for whom they believe is the culprit. # If the majority vote for the killer, the killer is executed. # If the majority vote is wrong, the killer is given early release conditions meanwhile the innocent person who receives the majority vote gets executed in the killer's place. # If three people manage to meet the early release conditions, the remainder of the participants will be executed as punishment for their corruption and incompetence. # You are to only sleep at night inside of bedrooms. # You can only sleep during the night at either your assigned bedroom or the bedroom of somebody of your same gender. # Only the one person in trash duty can possess the trash room key. The person on trash duty must be changed every week. # Showers and sinks won't work at night. # It is forbidden to steal the material provided to individuals for school events prior or during said event. The Truth Files Case 1: Hugh-Mungus, Ultimate Comedian. * Time of Death: 7:35 PM * Cause of Death: Damaged internal organ(s). * There were no willing accomplices. Case 2: Travis, Ultimate Actor * Time of Death: 7:03 AM * Cause of Death: Choking. * There were no willing accomplices. Case 3A: Nubo, Ultimate Librarian *Cause of Death: Respiratory impairment *Death Location: The Aquarium *There were no willing accomplices. Case 3B: Asa, Ultimate Manga Artist *Cause of Death: Poisoning *Death Location: Pathway between Crops and Bushes *There were no willing accomplices. Case 4A: LeShandria Black, Ultimate Underground Fighter *Body damaged beyond recognition. *Covered in a wax-like substance. *Did not die due to watch poison. Case 4B: Sean, Ultimate Hacker *Time of death unclear. *Died of blood loss. *There was one willing accomplice. Case 5: ???, Ultimate ???; Nova Worder, Survivor Union Secretary * Time of body discovery - 1:27 PM * Died from a fatal blow. * The room was completely locked prior to the incident. Maps Category:Seasons Category:Testing Area Category:Danganronpa Gen 2